Nothin' Good About Goodbye
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] I left to protect them, but they keep following me. The tragic end or not so tragic of Team 7. This is kinda a perspective fanfic, take it how you will. SasuSaku


I left to protect them, but they keep following me.

This fanfic was spur of the moment, I thought of it while I was lisening to 'Nothin' Good About Goodbye' by Hinder, hence the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

I watched her walk away sadly. I had rejected her again. I had to, I couldn't get close to her, or him, or anyone. I would end up killing them in the end, I just had to stay away. If they knew about my past they would understand, but they don't, so I can't blame them.

I wanted to reach out and tell her that I was sorry, I wanted to tell her everything. I want to be her friend, her best friend that she could tell anything to.

But... it wasn't possible, if I did that I would have to kill her and I couldn't live with myself if I was forced to do that. I couldn't kill either one of them.

Why am I so weak?! He was able to do it! Why can't I? Why am I unable to kill them to gain power. I swore that I would do anything to gain power... but now, I look at them...

Her, walking away after I yet again rejected her.

Him, trying to comfort her, shooting me glares.

Inside I was breaking, I wanted to tell them both that I was sorry.

'Soon,' I thought. 'You won't have to deal with me. I promise.'

Several months later

I walked away, away from them. For the last time. I couldn't stay here. I had to get power another way, so I wouldn't kill them.

But she was there. I couldn't believe it. She was there her hair blowing in the wind, staring at me with tears running down her face.

"Stay. Please." She pleaded.

'I can't. I'll kill you or him!' I wanted to yell.

"Go back to bed. It's time we went our seperate ways." I said coldly.

She was hurt, I saw it on her face.

"If your going to go, please take me with you!" She yelled.

I couldn't. That was the poin of leaving, to get away from you! I can't take you with me!

Inside I was crying with her, outside I had a blank bored look.

"You're weak, pathetic." I told her.

She was breaking. I could see that.

"If you go, I'll scream." She said in an act of desperation.

I couldn't though.

I was behind her.

"Thank you." I said hitting the back of her head.

She would never know why I said that. I smile softly, before I disappeared.

--

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. I stared at him.

'NO!' I thought. 'They weren't suppose to follow!'

We fought, he turned into something horrible, but then so did I.

I could've killed him, but I didn't. That day I decided that I wouldn't gain power the same way as him. The same was as the man who destroyed my life. That was my oath.

I walked away, leaving you in the rain.

I went to him. The man who had cursed me, who offered and promised me power to destroy him.

I blocked my emotions, I had cut ties with them, finally I was free of the obligations that were placed on me.

Two and a half years later

'No, no, no, no!' My mind was in termoial. I couldn't believe it! You weren't suppose to find me. You were suppose to forget me!\

Why don't you understand! You have to stay away! I don't want to have to kill you!

I didn't show anything though.

I looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

I froze, I had hurt her. I had HURT her!

"No." I whispered.

But then he was there, my master. I had to get rid of him.

He took me away, I saw there faces as I left. They were devestated.

His eyes were red with rage, and she had silent tears streaming down her face as she looked at me.

Two years Later

"This is the end of the line!" A man in ANBU garb yelled.

I reconized the voice, though barely. It was him.

'He gotten so far.' I thought in wonder.

Then two others joined him.

One was her, I could reconize her chakra signature.

My team and I got into battle formation, as the three surronded us.

"Go, and we won't kill you." I said cooly.

"You're an S-class criminal, wanted for treason." he sneered.

"Kitsune, calm down." she said.

So that was his codename, Kitsune.

"We won't surrender." the only female on my team sneered back.

IDOIT! We could have gotten out of here.

"So be it." the quiet one said, and with that they attacked.

My two teammates fought against the male ANBU, the other male had been killed a while ago.

I fought against her.

"You could surrender and return, if you did your sentence wouldn't be as harsh." She said as we circled each other.

"You know that can't happen, I've been considered a traitor to long." I told her.

"Very well," She hesitated. "I am sorry." with that she attacked him.

We fought long and hard, She had improved greatly.

I found my self surprised when suddenly I was facing two opponents.

I considered my moves carefully, before I unsheathed my sword and channeled chakra into it.

This move would most likely kill me, it was very draining, and I had yet to perfect it.

The blade lit with fire and I swung around me in a circle, fire went every which way. They didn't have time to move, I fell to my knees gasping as fire encircled them.

When the fire cleared I looked at them, They were going to die no matter what, as was I.

I crawled over to them. I removed there masks.

"I have to see your faces one last time." I told them, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go alone. I know I'm selfish, but I can't." I told them. "I won't be going to the same place as you. I know that to, but maybe... I can dream."

They looked up at me.

"I missed you. I couldn't stay. I would have ended up killing you." I told them.

"I-I u-u-under-unders-s-stand." She said smiling weakly.

"Fo-forg-give, y-y-you." He told me.

"Thank-you, my teammates, my friends, Naruto, Sakura-" I fell forward, darkness overtaking me.

I had finally told them.

--

I stood in front of them, they were both wearing white robes.

"I guess this is where we part." I told them. "I don't belong here."

I began to walk away.

"SASUKE!" I turned to be hit by her, Sakura.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Us. Again!" She said angrily.

I smiled at her.

"If you say so."

I pulled her head down and kissed her. I could tell she was shocked, but she kissed me back all the same.

We couldn't be together in life, only in death.

And that was fine with me.

The End

Although I wrote this as spur of the moment, it's great for my friend Nique96 who is totally obessed with SasuSaku although IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!

Happy Nique96? I wrote a SasuSaku fic!

I can't believe I did, there is something wrong with me!

Calming down

hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
